


dix-sept ans

by unepierreincandescente



Category: Kaamelott
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente





	1. 1

De chaque côté des hanches d'Arturus, les cuisses de la fille sont chaudes et douces. Il ne parvient pourtant pas à saisir réellement les traits de son visage au-dessus de lui, qui se perd dans la vapeur dont la grande salle est emplie et dans les brumes de l'alcool qui noient ses perceptions. Autour d'eux, des couples ou de petits groupes entassés les uns sur les autres gémissent, caressent, embrassent, explorent, sucent, rient, mordillent, lèchent, murmurent, et la scène, quelque peu nouvelle pour Arturus, a la qualité à la fois sauvage et calme que prennent les fêtes aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, lorsque le soleil est sur le point de se lever et que les réjouissances semblent ralentir, prendre leur élan, avant de recommencer de plus belle et de durer encore quelques jours. Arturus ne sait même pas par quel miracle ils ont réussi à entrer, et son âge et son rang l'empêchent de se sentir à sa place, allongé dans la pénombre du coin de la pièce.

La fille aux amples boucles, pas tout à fait brune mais certainement pas blonde, ferme les yeux et bascule vers l'arrière, se cambrant pour poser ses mains sur les cuisses d'Arturus. Ses mains aussi sont chaudes, et la peau de son ventre tendu semble parcourir des kilomètres avant d'atteindre les lourdes courbes de ses seins. Mani est tout proche, Arturus le sait, mais il n'a pas encore osé le chercher du regard. Contrairement à Mani, il ne s'est pas éloigné du mur, ne s'est pas vraiment mêlé au reste des corps qui se meuvent au centre du cubiculum. Il soulève son bras avec lenteur pour poser sa paume sur le pubis de la fille, et caresse le dessous de son nombril du bout de ses doigts. En réponse, la fille découvre ses yeux, sourit, et accélère imperceptiblement le rythme de ses hanches ; les lèvres d'Arturus s'écartent sans qu'il le veuille. À quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, un esclave laisse échapper une plainte sous les caresses d'un jeune patricien. Presque submergé, il incline légèrement l’angle de son bassin, et les yeux de la fille disparaissent à nouveau derrière ses paupières ; ses gémissements se font plus rauques. Arturus tourne subitement sa tête vers sa gauche. Mani est à peine à quelques mètres, étendu sur les trois marches qui délimitent les deux niveaux de la pièce, appuyé sur un coude, retenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Entre eux, deux filles qui n'ont même pas pris le temps de se défaire complètement de leurs robes de voile se chuchotent des secrets entre deux halètements avinés. Derrière elles, Arturus ne peut apercevoir que le haut du corps de Mani, et, selon les mouvements des deux filles, les va-et-viens d'une tête aux cheveux courts et frisés entre ses jambes. Les cils de son ami sont lourds, ses épaules saillantes, Arturus essaye en vain de se souvenir du prénom de la fille qui s'agrippe à son avant-bras, Mani fronce les sourcils, exhale un souffle rauque, la vision d'Arturus se brouille.

Tout semble s'accélérer à cet instant. Manilius tourne la tête, poussé par un instinct mystérieux, et ses yeux se fixent sur ceux d'Arturus ; quelqu'un pose sa bouche sur la nuque exposée d'Arturus et joue entre ses dents avec la peau fine et souple ; l'une des deux filles aux fines robes se relève sur ses genoux et entreprend d'explorer de sa bouche et de ses doigts le sein de sa compagne. Arturus n'a pas lâché le regard de Mani à quelques mètres de là, et le rythme de son coeur s'affole. Son corps voudrait qu'il crie mais il se retient, la réalité de sa chair lui semble encombrante tout à coup, la faible lumière des torches qui parsèment la pièce lui semble encore trop intense. Une image du dieu Mars qu'il a vue parmi les idoles au temple envahit son esprit tandis que Mani lève le menton sans le quitter des yeux. Ils sont loin l'un de l'autre mais si près, Arturus enfonce ses doigts dans la cuisse de la fille, les yeux de Mani s'obscurcissent, il n'y a plus personne d'autre dans la pièce. Les mouvements de la fille perdent de leur régularité, elle se penche en avant et ses seins effleurent la poitrine d'Arturus mais il ne tourne pas la tête, pas même lorsque son corps tressaute contre le sien, autour du sien, dans une extase pour laquelle il ne se sent que faiblement responsable.

Mani sourit brièvement, avant de fermer les yeux, brisant le contact, et de rejeter sa tête vers l'arrière et Arturus affamé aurait aimé entendre les sons de son orgasme. Le sien vient bref, brutal, honteux et le laisse essoufflé, surpris de lui-même et de ce qui vient de se passer.

Pendant les dix ans qu'a duré leur amitié, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer le regard de Mani pendant si longtemps,

et c'est cela, plus que toute autre chose, qui le plonge dans des abysses de perplexité.

Bien sûr, il quitte peu après la fête, et rentre seul à la caserne,

juste avant le point du jour.


	2. 2

Manilius s’engouffra dans le premier couloir à sa droite et tira Arturus à sa suite derrière une porte brinquebalante.

\- Non mais ça va pas bien non ? chuchota Arturus avec force.

\- Shhhh !

Mani n’avait pas lâché l’avant-bras de son compagnon, et, toujours essoufflé par leur course à travers la caserne, se rapprocha de lui.

\- T’avais une meilleure idée ?

\- Ne pas se barrer en courant, déjà, ptetre ! haleta Arturus.

\- Ah oui donc en gros tu voulais qu’on attende là sagement pendant que Iuventius calculait le nombre de coups de fouet qu’il veut nous coller ?

Ils murmuraient derrière la porte, mais leurs chuchotis résonnaient dans les oreilles de Mani comme un roulement de tonnerre.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça, ça va faire baisser le nombre de coups de fouet qui nous attend ? Se planquer dans un … placard à balais ? rétorqua Arturus, manifestement sur les nerfs.

Le cagibi dans lequel ils s’étaient réfugiés était à peine assez grand pour les accueillir tous les deux. Entre les planches de la porte, quelques rais de lumière éclairaient faiblement l’étroitesse du lieu, où deux balais et un casque rouillé prenaient la poussière.

\- J’en sais rien, mais je te rappelle que si tu lui avais pas foutu un gros pain dans sa mouille on n’en serait pas là !

\- T’as bien vu que j’ai pas fait exprès, c’était un réflexe, il m’a chopé, j’ai pas réfléchi, marmonna Arturus.

\- Voilà, ben on réfléchira bien à tout ça plus tard.

Les deux garçons continuèrent leurs efforts pour reprendre leur souffle, tout en approchant leurs yeux d’une des fentes de la porte pour guetter leurs poursuivants.

\- Attention, ils arrivent ! Arturus plaqua Mani contre le mur, sa main fermement collée contre sa bouche.

En observant son visage concentré, lèvres entrouvertes contre la paume d’Arturus, Mani se demanda s’il craignait réellement qu’il ne parle à voix haute et les fasse repérer, ou s’il voulait simplement montrer que la situation était sous son contrôle malgré leur échange et ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsque Iuventius et Glaucia passèrent devant le placard sans s’y arrêter, Mani et Arturus s’efforcèrent de retenir leur respiration essoufflée, poitrines collées l’une contre l’autre, se soulevant silencieusement.

Arturus irradiait une énergie inquiétante, quelques gouttelettes de sueur brillaient sur ses tempes. Mani ferma brièvement les paupières et sentit la main d’Arturus quitter son visage. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, les pupilles d’Arturus noircissaient son regard, il rapprocha encore son visage de celui de Mani, qui inhala d’un coup l’odeur de musc et de poussière qui alourdissait l’air.

Ils avaient toujours le souffle court, et Manilius sentit sa vision se brouiller, sonné par la chaleur et l’adrénaline. Il se surprit à attendre, presque paralysé, lui qui n’avait jamais attendu Arturus de sa vie, et à faire durer ce moment dans l’espace infime qui séparait leurs deux visages.

Le premier baiser fut intense, presque violent, et Arturus le rompit immédiatement et plissa les yeux, faisant ressortir la contusion qui s’épanouissait sur sa pommette. Manilius ne bougea pas, et se laissa embrasser, encore et encore, avec une fougue chaque fois redoublée qui ne lui laissait pas le temps d’aligner une pensée cohérente. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il découvrait un Arturus qu’il ne connaissait pas, et dont il soupçonnait qu’il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt par la suite. Son dos était contre le mur du cagibi, une main d’Arturus plaquait ses hanches contre la paroi, pressant avec de plus en plus d’insistance, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin Mani rompe le baiser, pour observer le visage de son ami, un sourire intrigué aux lèvres.

Arturus ne répondit pas à son sourire, mais soutint son regard, les yeux écarquillés, et glissa sa main dans les braies de Mani, qui n’eut d’autre choix que de refermer les yeux et de se laisser submerger à nouveau. En quelques secondes, Arturus était à genoux à ses pieds, son sexe en érection dans la bouche. Mani n'avait que trop conscience d'où il se trouvait, il lui semblait que la respiration erratique d'Arturus allait alerter tout Rome de leur présence.

La chaleur lui sembla embraser le cagibi, il rouvrit les yeux, au bord de se noyer dans un plaisir frénétique auquel il ne s'attendait pas. La poussière en suspension formait de petits tourbillons dans la lumière qui filtrait par la porte. Il baissa la tête, et un coup d'oeil à Arturus, à ses cheveux ras sur sa nuque sérieuse, à sa main qu'il avait laissée se faufiler dans ses propres sous-vêtements, suffit à le faire basculer, un poing collé contre les lèvres pour étouffer son gémissement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Arturus vint aussi en un soupir, le front posé contre la cuisse de son ami.

Le calme revint. Iuventius et sa colère ne pourraient plus les atteindre.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de ce placard, Manilius savait qu'ils pourraient ensemble affronter bien plus d'obstacles que la vie ne saurait mettre en travers de leur chemin.


End file.
